Light of Hope
by YamiMicaelaChevron
Summary: Warning: Snippet Yami came back into Yugi's life to help take down Paradox in Bonds Beyond Time... Or that's how I see it. Will contain Puzzleshipping! My take on the Yu-Gi-Oh part of BBT


**Light of Hope  
**by ~YamiMicaelaChevron

AN: IMPORTANT! This is only a snippet so that I may get some much needed feedback seeing as this is my first ever fanfic. No flames because that will not be tolerated... Read and enjoy my fellow Puzzleshippers!

Deep underground in the land where the pyramids lie; a flicker of light shone through an underground room. Its weak light reviled the underground ruins of a tomb long since forgotten by many but remembered, and kept the memories of the pharaoh it once housed alive, in the hearts of few. The doors that sealed Atemu's soul 6 months ago opened slowly. It revealed a slender figure with an untamed hairdo, and if you looked closely, it seemed a little unsteady on its feet. This figure, back lit in the light of the Land of Reeds, slowly opened their eyes and looked at the surroundings but not truly seeing them. The figure finally seemed to have gathered enough strength to leave and started picking its way out of the room before the light from the door went out. After a couple of minutes the figure made it across the ruins and the door to the afterlife shut with a low rumble. After waiting a couple seconds, the person moved to the exit following a path made by the light of the Moon. Stopping to get its bearings, we finally get a good look at this mysterious person who walked out of the Afterlife. The figure was male with gravity defying hair that stood in seven messy spikes. The spikes were tipped with crimson while most of it was black as the wings of a raven. Goldenrod-colored, jagged bangs framed his face and three of his bangs shot up into his hair like lightning bolts completed the (natural) hairstyle. To some, the bangs looked like an intricate crown perched on his head. Eyes of deep amethyst, that were set in a proud angular face, looked at the stars with slight desperation as he fiddled with a deep purple leather jacket that was hanging like a cape off his narrow shoulders. Matching leather pants and a black cotton tank top clung slightly to him, showing off his figure perfectly. He sighed and closed his eyes, his brows furrowed in thought as he tried, unsuccessfully, to quell an oncoming headache. The once Keepers of his tomb were already informed of his arrival and would hopefully be here by morning. It seemed kind of odd (to him anyway) that he was cast out of the Afterlife now instead of waiting for the once Tomb keepers to arrive but the Gods thought it would be better to let him out now when Ra was still resting. They told him that it would lessen the amount of magic needed to call him back to the land of the living because of the full moon. Sadly the once pharaoh did not (and still doesn't) understand but he agreed anyway because no one, not even the Living Horus, questions a plan that was thought out by the Gods, themselves.

Yami, as he is to be known in this life, sighed heavily and sat against the doorframe of the entrance to his former tomb. He held up one of his hands and watched as the light from the Moon lit up his pale skin. Flashes of gold slightly blinded him as the rings that adorned his pinkie and ring finger caught the light. He really didn't understand the reason behind the way he was dressed... He understood the reason behind the clothes (it would be easier for him to "blend in" the Gods stated) but why let him keep to jewelry that he wore when he ruled as pharaoh? He took off his winged crown and laid it by his side. He never told anyone but that crown annoyed him to no end. It was somewhat cumbersome and it now held memories and emotions he rather forget. The open, pure pain on his aib- Yuugi's face and his own pain as his heart shattered. Sighing heavily, he pulled his knees to his chest as he silently scolded himself for calling Yuugi, Aibou, when he really didn't deserve calling the keeper of his heart by that name since he left him high and dry when Yami walked through those doors. He let the memories of the past six months flow unhindered through his mind because he has learned that it was pointless to stop them.

_After he walked through those doors, he looked upon the faces of his family and friends returning the warm welcome they gave him with heartfelt thanks. His father stepped down and let him rule once more as Pharaoh. They thought it would help keep him occupied until his friends crossed over. As the weeks turned to months they noticed that their beloved friend was not acting like himself. One day, after a long day of meetings Atemu's father found his son in the office crying. Taking pity on his favorite son he slipped out of the room and went to find Maahad. After a week of hard work and some spell casting they were able to make a "seeing pool". After they finished they present him with the gift. He just stared at Maahad with a look of complete confusion when he was told to stand before the pool and "think of what you want most in your heart." He frowned but stepped forward and stared into the clouded water. As he continued to look, he let his thoughts wonder to those of his former partner. Suddenly, the water cleared and an image of Yuugi at his desk appeared. He gasped and jerked back from the pool in shock. He looked around for Maahad and his father to ask "politely" what was going on but he found himself alone. Cautiously, he stepped forward and looked back into the pool. It reacted almost immediately and showed him Yuugi again. By the look on Yuugi's face he was working on his homework. As if knowing he (Yuugi) was being watched, he looked out the window and the pharaoh got a good look at his once partner. It was hard to tell, but it seemed that Yuugi has grown some over the two months that he has been gone. He still retained those wide, pure amethyst eyes that held innocents even after everything he was put through. Somehow instead of the crimson tipped hair that they once shared; Yuugi's was tipped in amethyst that complimented his eyes well. After awhile Yuugi started to get ready for bed so the Pharaoh decided to head inside his palace. At first he thought that he would be happy with just watching his love from a "seeing pool" that resided in his private gardens but soon he wanted more. He could tell that Yuugi was in pain but he didn't understand why... until one day (night for Yuugi) he fell into the viewing pool. See, he was just sitting in his chair in between meetings with his court when Mana thought it would be funny to spook the young Pharaoh. Mana crept up behind him and shouted "Hey, Pharaoh!" loudly in his ear. While she did that she accidently tipped his chair forward and well… let's just say after a surprisingly feminine scream from the Pharaoh he landed face first into the pool. Scrambling to his feet, he turned and faced Mana fully intending to give her a good tongue lashing when he heard a small voice in his head that was not his own. He tried to ignore it in favor of yelling at Mana until he realized what the voice was saying… it was his name. Just his name over and over mixed with incoherent phrases and questions. He looked down sharply and finally understood where the voice was coming from… He silenced Mana with a sharp, angry look and then closed his eyes; trying to understand what his once partner was saying.  
_

_"Yami, Atemu, mou... hitori no boku... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send you away. Please come back..." Yuugi sobbed as he hugged his pillow. "Please come back to me..." he continued cry until he fell asleep. Unknown to Yami (until now) and everyone else that's how he spent every night since the ceremonial duel. After the voice faded, the Pharaoh gasps in surprise and stumbled out of the pool.  
_  
A flash of golden light and the sound of metal hitting stone interrupted his painful recollection. His eyes snapped open and looked around as his left hand went up to clasp at the area where his puzzle used to lay. He scowled in annoyance and started to stand only to end up face down in the sand. He sputtered and got on his hands and knees when a dull glitter caught his attention. He blinked in disbelief as he looked at the duel Millennial Puzzles. Reaching out, he picked them up gently and cradled them to his chest. 'What... How' he thought as he looked at them. The eyes of Ra and Thoth that were carved on the invert pyramids looked back at him silently. He continued to cradle the puzzles as he took his previous position in the doorway. He sighed and closed his eyes soon falling into a troubled sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by the rising of Ra. He stood up, with the Puzzles still cradled to his chest, and looked over the horizon. Judging by the Ra's position, it was still really early in the morning. Yami stood and stretched one arm out and yawned. A low, distant rumble caught his attention as he continued to look out at the horizon. He waited until the gold-colored SUV pulled up to the entrance before he stepped out into the sunlight. The back passenger door swung open and a blur of purple tackled him to the ground and hugged him tight. He grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs and a deep piercing pain right under his ribs let itself be known. He heard an answering gasp of pain and the pressure that was crushing him suddenly disappeared.

"Oh my gosh, Yami! Are you ok?" Yuugi said breathlessly. Yami just laid there, with his eyes closed, trying to get his breath back when it finally dawned on him that he was asked a question.

"Um... I'm sorry but what did you ask me?" Yami was still slightly breathless and in pain. He knew there was going to be a bruise there later. A semi- masculine but very recognizable laugh sounded next to him.

"I asked if you were ok, Yami. I didn't break you ribs or something did I?" the voice now taking on a somewhat panicked tone. Yami opened his eyes and sat up quickly after, finally, recognizing the voice of the person who was talking to him.

"Aib... I mean Yuugi? Is that really you?" Yami raked his gaze over his former partners frame trying to see if he sustained any injuries from the tackle. He continued looking at Yuugi in disbelief as Yuugi laughed.

"Yes it is and it's good to see you, too." Yuugi went to hug him but stopped himself, "You never answered my question, Yami." Yuugi had caught his other-half's stumble but decided to wait until he knew that Yami was alright before bringing that up.

"I'm fine, Yuugi. I'll just be sore for a little while. Still as hyper and over- zealous as ever I see." Yami reached forward and ruffled Yuugi's hair. Yuugi laughed and swatted the hand away with a big smile on his face.

"Yea well I was just really happy to see you again, mou hitori no boku. I guess what Ra told me was true..." Yami just sat there stunned at his former nickname passed his Aibou's lips. "Um, Yami? Are you sure you ok?" Yami shook his head to clear it and smiled softly.

"I'm fine and yes, it seems that the world seems to have need of us once more... It can't remain peaceful for long can it?" Yami smiled as Yuugi giggled quietly.

"You're right about that, mou hitori no boku. So, are those what I think they are?" Yuugi asked pointing to the objects that were glittering softly in his arms. Yami nods and holds them out to Yuugi.

"Yes, our puzzles were returned to us. Would you like to have your half? Remember, once you say yes... you can't turn back." Yuugi nodded his head in understanding and reached his hands out, palms up, and looked Yami in the eye.

"I knew that when the Gods came to me... This enemy that Ra and the rest of the Gods and Goddesses were talking about sounds dangerous and since when have I ever backed down? I'm in this till the end, mou hitori no boku." Yami smiled at the courage and determination that he saw in his Aibou's eyes and heard in his partner's voice. He nods in understanding and passes the puzzle with the eye of Thoth engraved in it to Yuugi then placed the puzzle with the eye of Ra around his own neck.

"Now let me see if I remember this correctly... The Gods somehow changed the transformation part of our puzzles so that you could not only have your body but also merge with mine if the need arises, right?" Yami nodded and smiled softly.

"That is true but we'll only use it if you want us to, ok?" Yuugi looked at him as if he had grown two heads and snorted in disbelief.

"Yami, no matter what has happened in the past you will always be the one I trust the most. You will always be mou hitori no boku to me. And I would like to be your Aibou again," Yuugi hugged his half of the puzzle close to his chest, "that is if you would like to call me so once more." Yami knelt in front of, the now teary eyed, Yuugi and hugged him close.

"I would be honored to call you Aibou once more. And I can't wait for us to get back to the hotel... I believe we have a lot of catching up to do, my precious Aibou." Yami stood up and reached out a hand to Yuugi. "Ready to go, Aibou?" Yuugi smiles and grabs his hand and hauls himself up.

"Of course, mou hitori no boku. Let's begin our journey home." Yami put an arm around Yuugi's waist and Yuugi responded in kind. After greeting Ishizu, Odeon, and Marik they got back into the golden-colored SUV. Yuugi and Yami were sitting in the very back row while Marik sat by himself in the second row. Odeon was driving and Ishizu was keeping him company in the passenger seat. Yuugi began telling Yami all about what has been going on from the time he left up till now. Anzu was the first to drift away from the group. Which was surprising to Yami because she was always big on "the unbreakable bonds of friendship" and stuff. Yuugi went on to say that right after everyone got back to Domino she went off on Yuugi; demanding that he explain why he (Yuugi) didn't go and take Yami's place or something. It took Joey, Tristan, and Seto to drag her out of the Game Shop. Then a month later, (after Yuugi beat him for like the twentieth time) Seto decided to look into buying some land off the coast of Japan to start building a school for dueling. Joey joined him because they were already dating and Mokaba wanted him to come along. No one really knows what happened to Tristan… but Yuugi thought he left because Joey picked Seto instead of him. Yuugi's grandfather was still alive and running the Game Shop. He retired from the archeology digs because of all the business the shop was getting. Yuugi still dueled, mostly to help pay for school and keep the lesson about "the heart of the cards" alive. Bakura still kept in touch but his parents moved him to a boarding school in England. Odeon and Ishizu decided to return to Egypt while Marik stayed to finish school with Yuugi.

They arrived to the hotel around noon and decided to rest a bit before going out to eat. They would fly back to Japan the next day so that Yami could rest a bit and to make sure his paperwork was in order. Yuugi and Yami were sharing a room while the other three were staying in the room next door. Yami sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots while Yuugi busied himself by calling his grandfather to let him know that Yami was safe. Yami took this time to study his Aibou once more. Yuugi was now as tall as the former pharaoh and his hair was still tipped in a deep amethyst color. Yami guessed that it was from the lack of influence from when the pharaoh was still apart of Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes were still a brilliant amethyst and rounded but not as pronounced as they used to be. He concluded that Yuugi still looked like a softer version of himself. He was brought out of his musings by a hug from Yuugi.

"Is there something wrong, Aibou?" Yuugi shook his head no and Yami had to hold back a chuckle as Yuugi's hair tickled his chin.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you are really here, mou hitori no boku." Yami smiled softly and continued to hug Yuugi as he basked in Aibou's presence. He nuzzled his nose into his Aibou hair and got a whiff of peppermint and vanilla mixed with a scent of a rain washed forest. Yami was slightly surprised when Yuugi climbed into his lap and nuzzled his nose into his neck.

"Aib...Aibou! What are you doing?" Yami was startled to hear quiet sniffles coming from his precious Aibou.

"I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku. I just really missed you." Yami felt his eyes swell with unshed tears of his own. He tightened his hold on Yuugi and buried his nose in his hair again.

"I missed you so much, Aibou. And I'm beyond pleased that you willingly let me back into your life again. I was happy that I was able to see my family but…" Yami took a shaky breath and pulled back so he could see Yuugi's tearful face.

"But what, Yami?" Yuugi's eyes widened at the feelings he saw in Yami's eyes.

"I think it's best to show you, Aibou… this is the perfect time to reforge the mind link." Yuugi cocked his head to the side and looked at Yami. This is the perfect opportunity to show Yuugi what I've held in my heart since Duelist Kingdom; thought Yami as he moved to cup Yuugi's puzzle in his hands once more."Unless you don't want to?" Yami whispered trying to hide the growing pit of fear he could feel in his stomach. Yuugi had a thoughtful look on his face, the one he got when he was trying to think of a strategy. Yami knew that look well because he used it often and he also perfected it (or so he thought). Then, Yuugi nodded and cupped Yami's puzzle.

"I think that's a great idea. The sooner we do this the better off we will be. Especially, if someone got it into their heads to kidnap one of us or something," (no foreshadowing here) Yuugi giggled quietly to himself and smiled what seemed to be the first true smile since right before Yami left. Yami nodded in turn and cupped Yuugi's puzzle.

"I'll meet you in the hallway," he smirked then closed his eyes. Yuugi laughed and then closed his eyes and felt that all too familiar tug of his soul passing into the puzzle. He counted to three then opened his eyes; taking in his soul room. The toys that used to cover the hard wood floor where neatly put away and there were bookshelves filled with archeology books and puzzle that were half way solved. The desk that sat on the same wall as the head of the bed were covered in duel monster cards, the millennial puzzle box, and duel strategy notes galore. He smiled and stepped toward the metal door the separated his soul from his partner's and stepped through it. His leather boots clicked in time with his steps as he walked over to his other's soul room door. As he moved closer, Yami's door opened and he walked out dressed in his pharaoh garb. Yami still wore his smirk and stood tall as he walked over to his Aibou.

"I don't know why I'm back in these clothes but oh well," he sighed as he stepped in front of Yuugi.

"It might have something to do with your soul room," Yuugi stated as he shifted his puzzle so that the chain rested on the leather choker that he still wore.

"I think you're right but would you like to see for yourself?" Yami nodded in agreement and then waved his hand behind him.

"Only if you're sure," Yuugi said, "but let's open the mind link first." Yami smiled and then stepped in front of the door leading to his soul room while Yuugi did the same. They shut their doors before facing each other once more. Then they stepped forward until they were toe-to-toe. They reached out toward each other's puzzles and pulled them until the eye's of both puzzles where touching; as were their foreheads. They closed their eyes and called to the shadow magic that the puzzle and their souls still held. Then they began to chant:

_As the past and present were separated_  
_Let them be one once more._  
_Let the darkness and the light be joined together_  
_So that the balance can be restored!_

_Let the puzzles that we wear_  
_Be the symbol of our bond_  
_Let our mind be linked_

_And the other half of ourselves be bonded once more._

_By the power of the Gods of Egypt it shall be!_

Their puzzles responded by glowing with a pure, golden light and hummed with the increase of power. They continued to chant until the puzzles grew quiet. As one they reached for the newly established link and felt the returned feeling of happiness as they curled as close as they were able. Yami removed his hands from Yuugi's half of the puzzle and went to hug his Aibou close. Yuugi returned the hug with his own as he marveled in mou hitori no boku's presence. After the glow of the newly formed bond faded they let go of each other and stepped back. The doors that they closed were now open and the light from each of their rooms flooded the once dimly-lit hallway.

*I really missed this, Aibou.* Yami stated through the mind-link.

*I have, too.* responded Yuugi. They smiled and turned to face the former Pharaoh's soul room.

*Would you like to see my soul room now?* asked Yami as he looked over at Yuugi. Yuugi nodded silently and Yami took his Aibou's hand as they walked over.


End file.
